pocketfrogsfandomcom-20200223-history
Suggestions
Add any suggestions to add to Pocket Frogs here! Scenery suggestion(s): We could use some kind of tropical flower (orchid, say, or hibiscus) to go with all the lush ferny environments -- all the flowers are very temperate climate, especially at higher levels... (also maybe a high-level dried leaf of some kind; fall/golden maple leaf? they stop at 20 happiness) Thanks for considering! - acm - August 4, 2011 'Catalog Manager' I have a beta revision developed to accommodate the new breeds, habitats and fixed spelling. Would you like to test a new beta Catalogue Manager? Thanks - August 11, 2011 The new Catalog Manager does not have the Ludo and the Geminus species in it. I would like to see it added. Thanks! More species: Orbis, Dextera, Bulla, Vinaceus, Persona. Thanks - July 2, 2011 Mark Obtained Frogs in the Breeding Screen When breeding frogs, would it be possible to mark the ones a dot beside their name or something similarly simple that you already have in the Froggydex? That way, it's much easier to see if the pairing might result in new frogs or not. Thanks for considering. -Lirael New Breeds Does anyone know if it's possible to suggest new breeds to be added? Just names and ideas, no artwork...I don't have time for that! Fun game though. Thanks. Thanks - seizeseptember - Feb 5, 2011 blah blah Extra Habitats I get that you don't want to give users 50 Habitats, but a few more would be nice. With 40 varieties of frogs it takes up 5 Habitats just to store one frog of each breed (assuming you are really good with managing frog colours). It doesn't leave much room to breed frogs. If frogs all only took a couple mins to breed it wouldn't be an issue, but with some taking days, it does get frustrating at times. A couple more habitats please! Thanks - stefanc1982 - Dec 22, 2010 I already have 10 habitats, a few more in tyhe Catalogue Manager would be really welcome. Thanks - July 02, 2011 Let's have a bang-up completion So I get all the way through the awards. I collect all the frogs. I level up to Level 17. NOW WHAT? I have patiently waited out the hatching period and sold young frogs.. but are new frogs coming soon? And also.. it would be lovely if you could devise a way - maybe a special rock or leaf gift - that would allow a SHORT gestation time in a habitat when you get to a high enough level. Breeding and selling, breeding and selling, is such an artificial way of levelling up (though better than nothing). - briegull Oct 29 Rename "Woven Habitat" to differentiate between 2 different ones There's a woven reed/rattan habitat, and a woven thread habitat, both of which are named "Woven Habitat" - there should be a different name, or a number added to the name like the two different gift paper ones have. - penemuel Oct. 25 'Save' button needed after arranging scenery items I can't count the number of times I've moved things to exactly where I want them, and come back to the habitat later to find things either moved, facing the wrong direction, or stacked in the wrong order if I placed something on top of something else. - penemuel Oct 25 Glow Frogs? Personally, I think it would be really cool if we could have glow frogs, like the one in DizzyPad. Also we would love more breeds, and perhaps make sparkling frogs, and even a Dragon Tamer frog, also seen in DizzyPad? See Background There should be an option to see the background before you buy it. - Diovos 18:40, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Catalogue Slots V4LOVER 16:03, October 1, 2010 (UTC) - Double the catalog space, and extra habitats (seven isn't enough!) briegull: YES PLEASE. And make a few more habitats cheaper!! Or don't because resource management is part of the game. Make it possible to rearrange the items in the catalog, in other words allow the user to move catalogued slots up and down to sort them however one wants to. As it is, every time one adds a new frog to the catalogue, it ends up at the bottom of the list, making it hard to find frogs (especially when all 50 slots are full!) and keep them organized. One should be able to slide them up and down (I'm not an app developer, but it seems that other apps - including the Playlists in the actual music iPod app - have that "Edit" button at top and an option to slide the entries up and down. I don't know how hard that is to implement, however, especially as this is a free app. As for "Pocket Frogs" being free, it seems so popular that I think the developers should make a paid version, or add more in-game purchases... I would be willing to pay a dollar or two for it!). Oh, and in the PFW Catalogue Manager - I'm not great with spreadsheets... Could someone add instructions for moving the items up and down so that my spreadsheet catalogue matches my in-game one as I change it? Thanks! - osofine1 (Plus+ username) Request Market Not sure how they could work this out, but it might be cool if the Requests section was more like a market, where people could request certain frogs and offer any reward they like. - Fizzisist 23:17, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ---- That's a neat idea. Maybe something amongst friends to keep the bandwidth down (I'm not sure if bandwidth is the right term, but it gives an idea of what I mean). If not amongst friends, then separated out by breeds, perhaps? I'm thinking of the sheer number of requests I've seen on some pages and I could see a Huge database needing to be maintained by Nimblebit. If they could come up with a way to implement something like a market amongst the player base, that would be quite fantastic. I think it would give those who have already done 'all there is to do in the game' something of a challenge, or at least a purpose. Trip 03:21, December 4, 2010 PFW Catalogue Manager For those of you struggling with the new breeds and extra habitats available I have appended thePFW Catalog Manager with new breeds, fixed a spelling error and extended to accommodate the new number of habitats available. Please help me test this beta. 8/11/2011 michifrog -Turkeydaz - Is it just me or is there no 'Ludo' or 'Marinus' in the breed selection? 30/06/11 Version 1.3 also does not have the latest breeds, Marinus and Dextera. 5/3/2011 Version 1.3 no Ludo in pattern as a selection Feb, 22, 2011 I'm using Version 3.1 and "Clear" doesn't seem to be included. (Chroma, however, is.) (P.S. the breed is called Glass, not Clear. Look again) Just a heads up that the new version of the PFW Catalogue Manager isn't entirely working (Award Frog Match isn't working). - Ahmaz 03:43, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Which Frogs? It says NA unless your frog matches the one in the award. Sexy Farmer 04:11, October 2, 2010 (UTC) It is fixed now. Let me know if you have any other problems. Sexy Farmer 04:46, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Still not working? BTW I downloaded it as an excel document. Try entering in White Picea Bovis (award frog for Cattle Drive) and the "Award Frog?" field doesn't update. Ahmaz 05:37, October 2, 2010 (UTC). Try using the new spreadsheet link on the Menu- Download. link in google docs first. There was a problem where White Picea Spinae is in TWO awards and was stuffing up the results But that is fixed. Sexy Farmer 05:57, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Ah yeah, it works now if I create a copy for myself on Google Docs but that would mean I won't be able to access it locally... Ahmaz 07:23, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Google Spreadsheets doesn't use the same formula nomenclature as other programs and sometimes it breaks the spreadsheets when they are converted.Sexy Farmer 07:30, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Increased spreadsheet to 64 slots to accomodate additional storage in habitats as requested. Thinking about adding a separate tab page for habitats. Would this be useful? Sexy Farmer 04:44, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Go ahead and pretend that some of us will spend and spend - create space on the spreadsheet for the 50 catalogue spots and then the 56 habitat slots and 8 nursery slots - so a total of 114 slots needed in the spreadsheet.... Black Floris Ligo does not trigger reward flag using 1.3. (You have some spaces at the end of items, in this case black had a space at the end so did not match) Thank you, it is fixed now Sexy Farmer 08:39, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I don't know how to comment here so feel free to edit this if it isn't up to your standards or just in the wrong area. I just wanted to say thanks a lot for the catalog! It has been very helpful. I like being able to see if my catalog is being used effectively. Also if anyone is interested I have finished editing the catalog list. Currently It only tells you if there is an awards frog in it. I need it to do something else because there is the issue of making an award frog with the frogs in the catalog. In other words, there is 19 colors 15 Pattern colors and 39 patterns which have to be made by 50 catalog slots. I had to get creative to use them best! I used a combination of single use combination frogs (C,P/C,P) and most used color and pat/col combinaitions. I don't have a problem sharing this list or my catalog(I inserted the list into the awards area of the current catalog manager(1.3)) if someone tells me where to post it or asks for it? It's very useful for using the 50 slots for finding all the award frogs. Thanks again for your time and skill! P.s. I would like to add a suggestion to the Catalog Manager. I want to know what frogs attributes in my catalog (after inputting them into your PFW manager) belong to what awards. Like which color and pattern color combinations are apart of which awards. Also the combination of pattern color and patterns to awards would be helpful in determining what frogs to keep. I have tried coming up with a formula for it and cannot. Will you message me with suggestions if you find out how? For instance when I have a frog in the catalog that isn't an award frog but has the said combinations for attributes the different awards that use them will show up in a list maybe? I hope that makes sense. Thanks. ....ribbit.. 22:52, October 25, 2010 (UTC)Tre-flip 2 suggestions: *Add a line in the award for the Frog request *Ability to remove already accomplished awards. Instead of hard coding the number of lines in the functions in Calculator, use a cell to hold that data. ---- Another set of suggestions from hapes for the catalog manager: 1> Award management. I have awards, and since I often look at my Google Docs catalogue from my phone (no iPad here), it would be nice to say "I have "A Single Rainbow"" and not get the "Award Frog: Yes" for the frogs in that award. 2> Catalog cost/max sale price columns. When breeding for a specific frog, I'll buy frogs from the catalog to get the base components, then breed the heck out of them. Would be nice to know how much I will need to breed to make back the cost of the frogs I bought. 3> A row (or more) for each habitat that indicates the main goal of the frogs in that habitat. For instance, earlier I was using Habitat 1 to breed to get a Chroma frog (which worked out after like 30 eggs). But since I don't have all day to mess with my frogs, I tend to forget what I'm using each habitat for. A place in the Catalogue Manager for that information would be lovely. (Can I just insert a row above or below the habitat for this? I don't want to mess up any formatting or formulae) ---Hapes, 12:20 EST, November 12, 2010 Edited to add: This last suggestion set by TheRealHapes More from Hapes: Defect in Catalogue Manager: Lanterna and Glacio don't have rarity values. In my game, Lanterna frogs are rarity 3, which I am entering into my copy of the spreadsheet. Don't know what Glacios are. make money easier to get i think money should be easier to get. my annoying little sister sold too many of my frogs and i need money to buy them from the catalog (she wasted all my MONEY! RAAAAAAAAAAAA). it is too hard to get money.Dragons... Will we need heroes to fight them again, or not? 22:51, October 29, 2010 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ ﻿Sell all I think habitats should have a sell all or move all button so you don't have to click each frog but not a button that's easy to hit accidentally. Category:Awards not processing correctly